Times like these
by bookworm26
Summary: Its times like these that they can forget all their worrys. Cute, fluffy little Post HBP fic at the Burrow. RH. Next installment from 'Quidditch has done the boy good'.


Note: This fanfic is also one of those 'You choose the getting together' stories. It reminds me of Goosebumps…you know those Goosebump books where you choose what happens to you…they were sweet. Anyway, personally, I like to think that this little story is after 'Why we fight'. The whole Harry/Ginny thing fits into it better that way. But if you haven't read WWF, and couldn't be bothered doing so, I will spare you the confusion in announcing that Harry and Ginny are back together in this story. So…enough of my rambling…have fun.

Disclaimer: I seriously wish I did own Harry Potter, and not just cause of the money, cause that would be awesome too, but because I would be able to get my hands on every little piece of Harry Potter information there is. But, as it is, that is a very strange dream, one that will never come true…In other words…I don't own anything…have you stopped reading this disclaimer yet, cause it's getting kinda lengthy… Wow…4 lines! And to think, all I had to say was 'I own nothing.'….

Times like these 

'So you and Harry are back together?' Hermione beamed at Ginny, sitting next to her on the bed.

Ginny nodded and was smiling brightly. She had just recapped to Hermione everything Harry had said to her when he told her he missed her and wanted to get back together.

'That's so great! I'm so happy for –'

'And what are you two doing?'

Hermione and Ginny both looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway, Harry standing behind him.

'Talking.' Ginny replied.

'Mmm.' Ron said, walking into the room and standing in front of the girls, Harry walking in behind him and sitting next to Ginny on her bed.

Hermione smiled at him as Ginny spoke up. 'And what, may I ask, do you want?'

'What? Can't I join in on your conversation?' Ron asked, sitting down on a chair and not taking his eyes off Hermione,

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'As much as I love to see you make googly eyes at your new girlfriend, I'm afraid your going to have to share her.'

Ron blushed, but folded his arms. 'I don't have to share her with anybody.' He replied, stubbornly.

Hermione smiled and stood up. Taking Ron's hand and pulling him up, Hermione lead him over to the door, calling over her shoulder to Harry and Ginny, 'Have fun you two.'

Closing the door behind her, she led Ron down the stairs and through the kitchen.

'Where are we going?' Ron asked, but looking very pleased with the fact that Hermione was still holding onto his hand, and intended not to let go any time soon.

'To the lake.' Hermione stated simply, pulling him onto the dock.

Before Ron could ask another question, Hermione had turned around and pulled him closer to her. She smiled at his shocked face.

'Anything else you want to know?' She asked innocently, lacing both her hands between Ron's.

Ron shook his head and Hermione grinned, pushing him slightly. Before Ron had time to register anything, Hermione had both her hands on his chest and swiftly pushed him into the lake.

Hermione roared with laughter as Ron spluttered and gasped for breath at the shock of being pushed into the water.

Shaking his head, he looked up at Hermione, who was holding her sides as she doubled over, still laughing.

Putting both hands on the wooden dock and heaving himself up, Ron wrung his shirt out as he stood up straight, looking at Hermione with a mischievous look on his face.

Hermione looked at him and the smile was wiped off her face. 'Oh no you don't. No, No….' Hermione backed up as Ron advanced towards her, sopping wet.

Ron was to fast for her and he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, covering her in water.

'Ron!' She squealed, as he shook his hair out, spraying her with water.

Still holding her tightly around the waist, Ron walked closer to the docks edge. Hermione gasped, aware of what he was about to do.

'Ronald Weasley…don't you dare…' Hermione said as he edged closer and closer, still with a firm grip around Hermione's waist.

Before Hermione had time to react, Ron had jumped into the water, pulling Hermione with him. Hermione squealed as they hit the surface of the water, and Ron let go of her waist.

Laughing, Ron raked his fingers through his hair as he stared at Hermione, dripping wet and giving him a look of pure distain.

'You…are…in…so…much…trouble.' She said through gritted teeth, swimming towards him.

'I am, am I?' Ron asked, laughing.

Hermione dived at him, attempting to dunk his head under the water. But Ron just laughed harder at her vain attempt and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione stopped trying to dunk him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ron stared into her eyes and pushed her wet hair back. Hermione smiled as Ron leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione wound her hands through his hair as Ron held her tightly, dragging his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione whimpered and opened her mouth as Ron's tongue collided with her own.

'Hem, hem.'

Ron and Hermione sprung apart quickly, each gasping for breath, and looking up at the deck to which they saw Harry and Ginny smirking.

'Having fun?' Ginny asked, grinning. Ron blushed and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny and Harry's obnoxious faces.

When neither replied, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. 'Come-on. I think we've embarrassed them enough for one day. Don't worry,' Ginny called over her shoulder as Harry and herself walked towards the Burrow, 'there's still tomorrow!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Ron, who was smiling at her, still dripping wet. 'And what are you smiling at?' She asked him, raising her eyebrows as she turned around in the water and sat up on the wooden dock.

'You.'

Hermione blushed as Ron paddled over to her and placed his hands on her thighs. 'I love you.' He whispered, his face an inch from hers.

Hermione smiled. 'I love you too.'

Ron pressed his lips on her's and Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders. Ron quickly put his arms around her waist and pulled her back into the water, making a splash as they both sunk into the ripples.

Hermione glared at Ron again, but her face soon broke into a smile and she kissed him, taking advantage of the opportunity and pushing him firmly under the water. Ron grabbed her around the waist as he pushed himself out of her grip and stared at her. 'Its time's like these that I love you even more.' He said, the tips of his ears turning red.

Hermione blushed and pressed her lips on Ron's, her answer in the kiss.

Note: Well, that took awhile to finish. I started this story while I was away on holidays but when I got back I got sidetracked with exams and such. I also started writing a House fan fiction, which I am still working on at the moment. Anyhow, tomorrow my actual SC exams start so after Tuesday I will be free, to do what I want, any old time. ;) Review Please!


End file.
